


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Love Me Right (EXO Music Video), Beagle Line (EXO), Chanyeol is a shy bby, Chinguline (EXO), College Students EXO, Denial of Feelings, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Dramedy, Drug Use, Feelings Realization, Kaisoo friendship, Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol is annoying, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Mutual Pining, Park Chanyeol-centric, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Sweet Park Chanyeol, The rape/non-con isn't between Chansoo, but still cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Before Kyungsoo can properly react,Jongin practically tackles the ground as he goes to sit next to him.Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in exasperation."How many times do I have to say I'm older than you,call me hyung."Jongin waves his hand dismissively."Whatever,that's not important right now."

Kyungsoo squints his eyes in a makeshift glare."And what is?"He asks.Jongin flinches slightly under the guard of the older boy and he backs away a bit,making Kyungsoo smirk in satisfaction.

"W-well."Jongin stutters before clearing his throat."Park Chanyeol was talking about you again."


End file.
